


No Homo

by escritoralove



Category: Glee
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: English is not my first languageHope you enjoyed itComments and Kudos are appreciated.





	

Blaine was not used to having bad dreams. He was 22 and it made no sense for him to still have them. He had just dreamed that he was in Kurt’s funeral and he was still shaken up.   
He stood up and wondered if he should put on pants before leaving the bedroom. He decided he didn’t need to, it was his house and Kurt had already seen him with less than boxers on.   
He walked to the living room and saw Kurt sat on the living room with papers around him and samples of clothes and colours. Now Blaine was doubting if he should disturb him.   
Kurt had heard Blaine going downstairs and looked behind him. He moved his papers away and turned around to look at his husband  
-Are you okay?-asked Kurt   
-Bad dream-said Blaine-Just needed to get out of the bedroom  
-Go to bed I will be there in a second-said Kurt smiling  
Blaine nodded and went back to the bedroom.   
Kurt turned the lights off and walked to their bedroom. Blaine was laying on his side facing Kurt’s side of the bed. Kurt took off his clothes and climbed on the bed. Blaine hugged him and Kurt saw he was still tense.   
-No homo-said Kurt before kissing him  
Blaine laughed in the kiss and hit his chest  
-We have been married for 2 years-said Blaine-Full on homo  
Now it was Kurt’s turn to laugh and Blaine laid his head on Kurt’s chest.   
-I’m married to an idiot-said Blaine

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language  
> Hope you enjoyed it  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
